


Sandy Meals

by dragonshost



Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 01:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17335691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Sand is everywhere in the desert, including the food.





	Sandy Meals

_‘Not again,’_ Gaara thought, staring at his meal with a blank expression.  _‘I can’t serve this to Lee.’_

The mistake was a small one, and under normal circumstances he wouldn’t have even noticed.  He lived in a desert after all – it was largely inevitable that sand would get into the food.  In fact, it was the subject of an old proverb in Suna, that it seasoned everything.  No one from Suna would have looked twice or complained about a few grains in their meal.  Only if they were straight up eating pure sand would they even think to comment on it, and even then they’d probably continue eating it out of pure stubbornness and a culturally-imbued unwillingness to insult the host.

But this food wasn’t meant for a Suna native.  It was meant for Lee.  Who was from Konoha, a place distinctly lacking in sand.  It was highly unlikely that Lee _wouldn’t_ notice the fine particles making his meal uncomfortably gritty.

Actually, normally Gaara wouldn’t have even prepared a meal like this, but it was a special occasion.  Which just made it even more embarrassing.

They couldn’t celebrate the time they’d first met with sand in the food.  The fact that they celebrated at all was already an uncomfortable reminder of how Gaara had crushed Lee’s limbs with his sand.  Sand in the meal would be the proverbial salt in the wound (although in Suna, the phrase was ‘sand in the wound,’ which only made it worse).  And there was definitely a not insignificant amount of the stuff present, from what Gaara could see.

It was at that moment, while Gaara internally debated whether they should go out for street food or find a restaurant open late, that Lee popped into the kitchen.

“Oh, is that dinner?!” Lee exclaimed, cheerfully grabbing the plate from Gaara’s grasp.  “Hope you don’t mind a little taste test first!”

“Wait!” Gaara protested.  “That’s not…”

Too late.  It was already down the hatch.

Gaara sighed and waited for the inevitable disgust.

Lee chewed thoughtfully, and then swallowed.  “Crunchy!” he declared.  “Very youthful.  I like it.”  And then he took another bite.  “Oh wait… I should probably take this to the table first, before I eat it all!”

Gaara had never loved his boyfriend more than he did in that moment.


End file.
